Celeste Stork
Celeste Stork is the daughter of Bartie Stork and Virginia Stork (nee Sims) in CodeLyokoIsTheBest's universe. She was a KND operative, then became a TND operative. Her codename is Numbuh 58 (not to be mistaken for the Numbuh 58 from the show). She appears in 'In Time', 'This Time', and 'Next Time'. History In Time Celeste is transported to the past with the rest of her team. She is the third to introduce herself to the past KND operatives and goes with the rest of her team to stay at the past version of Sector V. In chapter six, she and the rest of her team reveal how they came to the future and how they have to stop Father and Son. When Harry orders people around, he sends her, Bartie, and Virginia to help all the other operatives get ready for the battle. Later on, Celeste heard from Rachel and Nigel that Harry was in Rachel's office. She said she decided to keep him company and the two talk. They end up being interrupted by Thomas, who tells them that Kellie is sick. She and Harry run with Thomas to the Moonbase Hospital. When Harry and Thomas leave Kellie's hospital room, Celeste tells Kellie that Thomas thinks that he's responsible for her being sick. Kuki and Wally run in as soon as they finish their talk, but then Kellie's condition gets worse. Celeste runs back to Rachel's office and tells Harry and Thomas that Kellie has become sicker, and Thomas runs to the hospital. When the battle starts, Celeste is ready to fight. She is shocked when Father reveals what he did to Kellie, but remains calm and talks to Harry, organising a plan, but Truman intervenes first. She goes with the others to visit Kellie in the hospital, then attends the celebration afterwards. When Truman is looking for a specialty, she suggests Snacks and Confectionary Officer, to which the others respond to enthusiastically. In the epilogue, she returns to her own time period with the others. She then shows them photographs she took when she was there. This Time In the second story, Celeste is twelve and attending middle school. She is jealous when Harry tells the team about Anne-Marie and their romantic scene. The next day, she avoids Harry, and all their friends notice, motivating them to figure out what was going on. It was revealed when Kellie went over her house that a note was given to her, telling her to stay away from Harry. In English class the next day, Truman asks her why she is avoiding Harry, even though he already knows the answer. She denies it completely. Later that day, she overhears Melissa and Truman telling Kellie and Thomas about the note and how Anne-Marie sent it. She runs to the bathroom and cries in there for the rest of lunch. Celeste gets a boyfriend later, whose name is Mitchell. When Harry finds out, they have an argument and they stop speaking to each other. When they are sent on a mission, this grudge continues. Celeste is the one that tells the others most of the story of how Anne-Marie came to their universe. She and the others are then sent into the Anne-Marie's time machine and are forced to watch what happened to their parents after they left them. She escapes after answering a riddle. When she and the rest of the team are in the cave, she has a small argument with Harry, but is interrupted when the monsters arrive. She, Harry, and Truman run deeper into the cave as the others fight the monsters. She almos gets trapped by a root, but is freed by Harry. When they arrive at Father's throne room, she fights Anne-Marie, emerging victorious. She is saddened by the fact that she and the others have to decommission their parents, but accepts it all the same. When she and the others return, she explains how Father, Anne-Marie and Nixon have disappeared because they don't exist anymore. Up on Moonbase, Celeste and Harry finally aplogise to each other and she tells him that she wants to keep things going with Mitchell, but they broke up a month later. In the epilogue, she cries while telling Harry that she "like-likes" him, thinking he will forget everything. She also kisses him on the cheek. Next Time In the third story, Celeste is in the TND as well as high school. She is sixteen and takes extra classes with her English teacher every Tuesday afternoon. She starts panicking when her parents tell her that her Aunt Katrina will be looking after her while they are on vacation. This is bad because Katrina always put extremely strict restrictions on her and her siblings, meaning she wouldn't be able to go on missions as often. It is also revealed that Katrina buys her disgusting clothes. While she is sorting out her clothes, she thinks about Harry. Her younger brother, Allen, then tells her to do something about Katrina since she's the "older one". Since she wasn't allowed out of the house, she didn't participate in the forest fire mission, but she heard about it on Monday at school. Harry tells her that she should turn Katrina in to the TND, but she refuses, saying that her father would be distraught. When Kellie and Thomas are captured, she is very upset, but is also concerned about Harry, who is worrying. She assures him that everything will be okay. That afternoon, Celeste tells Melissa her suspicions on who the culprit is: Anne-Marie, Father, and Nixon. She thinks to herself that if it is Anne-Marie, she will show no mercy. Before the team leaves for the Mountain Base, Celeste gets a call from Katrina, who wants to know where she is. She tells her aunt off, earning respect from her teammates. When it is revealed that Anne-Marie is involved, Celeste is furious and tries to pick up her and Harry's conversation through the wall to no avail. She is warned by Melissa to not do anything drastic. She is with Truman when he discovers the passage leading to Thomas and Kellie's prison. While they are collecting the materials for Anne-Marie, Celeste is angry, but is also worrying about Harry. When they are attacked, she participates in the fight. She gets scared when Truman is bitten by the Red Back Spider. Celeste thinks about Harry and Anne-Marie as she and the former take the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. back to the Mountain Base. When they get there, she is instructed to free Kellie and Thomas, which she does. She leads them to the main room and waits for Harry's signal. When Harry nods, she springs into action. Anne-Marie tries to provoke Celeste, talking to her about Harry. The two start fighting physically with everybody watching them. While they banter, Celeste confesses that she has had a crush on Harry since she eight and has been in love with him since she was thirteen. Once the enemy has been defeated, Celeste and the others go down to the Underground Clinic to visit Truman. Celeste then talks with Harry and she properly confesses, as does he. They share a kiss and officially become a couple. In the epilogue, Celeste celebrates Christmas at the Beatles household and shares a moment with Harry. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Celeste Stork and the rest of Sector V met Cheren Uno as he arrived in the Termina Dimension, and agreed to help him in his mission to stop Majora. Celeste took Cheren to Carnivilia in Europe, to help cure him of his serious attitude. The two had a fun time together and established a close friendship; and Celeste returned Cheren his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. that they stole from him. Celeste and Cheren later got involved in Booster's circus when they interrupted his show. They went into Booster's Tower afterward, where Celeste acquired a rope for puzzle-solving. They eavesdropped on Booster's conversation with Majora, and after the latter left, Booster soon discovered them. They fought and defeated Booster before learning his backstory, then learning the song that opens the Grand Bigtop. They venture through the Bigtop and fight the monster, Puppo; defeating him. At the story's end, Celeste and Sector V helped Cheren through Majora's Moonbase, in which her rope was eventually burned by the brainwashed Panini. Relationships The Stork Family Celeste is the second oldest child in her family. She has one older sister, Anita, who is in college, a little brother, Allen, who is three years younger than her, and little Grace, who is ten years younger than her. She gets along better with her older sister and parents more than her younger siblings due to her mature nature, but she loves all of them the same. She despises her Aunt Katrina, though. Harry Uno Celeste and Harry have been friends ever since they were little, and Harry was the first person to ever talk to Celeste. They started liking each other at an early age and are very loyal to each other. Their were problems in their relationship when they both started seeing other people, but they apologised eventually. She told him when he was about to be decommissioned that she liked him and kissed him on the cheek. A lot of her concerns for him are not all professional, like the others. They become an official couple when they are sixteen, thanks to Celeste's shouted confession. Kellie Beatles Celeste and Kellie have been best friends since they were little. Even though they have different habits, they still remain best friends and tell each other everything. Kellie was the person who took the most action when Celeste was avoiding Harry, showing that she was concerned. Celeste has also tutored Kellie on a number of occasions. Melissa Gilligan Melissa and Celeste are the two most mature people in the team, so they agree on a lot of stuff. Melissa often teased Celeste about Harry, but was one of the biggest supporters to get them together. The two, along with Kellie, share all their secrets and maintain a healthy friendship. Thomas Drilovsky Celeste and Thomas didn't have a great start as friends, since Thomas believed completely in cooties, but they became fast friends nonetheless. The two joke together a lot and tease each other about things. The two becacme better friends when Thomas defended Celeste against his older brother, who teased her for being a bookworm. Truman Kirman After Truman joined the team, Celeste did all she could to make him feel welcome, and even came up with his position. The two are the smartest academic-wise and take turns tutoring Kellie, Thomas, and Harry, but science is always Truman's subject and Celeste's is always English. Their conversations are usually about academics and school. Appearance Celeste has sandy, brown hair and hazel eyes. She normally wears red, black, and white clothes because she thinks they look the best on her. Her hairstyle is the only one out of the main characters that changes. She had high ponytails when she was ten, plaits when she was twelve, and low ponytails when she was sixteen. Personality Celeste is a quiet and thoughtful girl, and is good at sneaking around, thanks to her spy training. Her favourite and best subject is English and she aspires to become a playwrite when she is older. She looks up to Shakespeare. She often helps Harry, Thomas, and Kellie study (except in science). Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pages Category:Sims Family Category:Sector V Members